The sword smith
by poison for your soul
Summary: Zoro is getting a new sword


Hot air blast into Zoro's face the moment he open the door. The room was huge but dim except for the soft glow of melted metal there is no other source of light. He look around for the legendary sword smith but the room seems empty except for the little girl that is polishing a sword at the end corner.

Zoro walk into the dungeon to ask her the whereabouts of the sword smith and that is the moment he heard it, the swish sounds that is not unfamiliar. He had walked into a trap. His reach for his katana and was almost too late to block the thousands arrows that are shot at him and it didn't stop till he is almost out of breath. When the crossbows are finally out of arrows, he quickly destroy the crossbows with a stroke of his swords.

"Impressive." A clear and young voice echoed around the empty walls.

Zoro turned around and found himself facing with the little young girl from before. His hands tighten on his katanas but kept away the one in his mouth. "Who are you and what is the meaning of this?"

"Hehehe you are funny. Do you think if I am a bad guy I will reveal my entire plot before killing you and even tell you whose hands you are going to die in?" the little girl chuckle in the dark corner.

Zoro didn't say anything but tighten his grasps on his katanas and heighten his senses towards his surroundings.

"Don't be so tense. There is no more traps and I didn't want to hurt you anyway."

Zoro said nothing and just gave her a murderous look that seems to say will you believe someone don't have the intent to kill you after they shot you with thousands of arrows from all directions including the ceiling?

"You don't believe me but its alright, I will prove it to you." She swiftly walk out from the shadows and walk towards Zoro.

This is when Zoro realize the little girl is not little at all. She is a bit tiny but her well grown body proves that she is no longer a child. It's a bit dark but her hair seems to give out a purple glow and a smile of mischief is hanging on her lips. In conclusion, she is a beauty. A small-build beauty.

Zoro tense up once again when she pick up an arrow from the ground. _Should I cut her? That will break my vow to not hurt anyone without a weapon. More ever she is a girl! But if I don't….Maybe I should just walk away._

When Zoro is still in his mini dilemma, she hold the arrow high up in the air and stab it towards her other hand without pausing.

"Ouch!" The girl scream in pain.

"What are you doing?" Zoro quickly grab her hand she just stab to check her wounds and realize there is no blood. Not even a scratch.

"Hehehe tricked you didn't I? I told you I never wanted to kill you. All the arrows here have blunt tips. A bruise is the most you can get." Her eyes twinkle in mischief.

"Then why?"

"Why did I do it? To test you of course. If you got more than three bruise on you, I won't make a sword for you. Only a great swordsman with great swords skills are qualify to hold my swords. " She dance around Zoro, looking for any torn in his clothes. "I like you. You are powerful. So when do you need the sword?"

Zoro stand motionless as he tried to comprehend the situation. The arrows is a test. The test from the sword smith to test whether the swordsman is are qualified for his swords. He passed the test. The sword smith said okay when I need the sword. The sword smith is a she. When all the info finally sink in, he look at the young girl and without breaking his calm "Three days. My ship leave at three days."

"Ehhhhhhhh you are no fun. You are not going to question me where is the swords smith whereabouts or doubt my ability because I am girl?"

"No. Girls are strong…..I never doubt a person ability because she is a she…..In fact there is this girl I never beat and never will….." Zoro unconsciously tighten his hold on his white katana as he thought about his childhood revel.

"I like you even more now. Your name?"

"Zoro. You?"

"Xyllia. Any special requirement? Like gun and blade merge into one?"

"Gun is against a swordsman principle. I don't have any special request. I will leave everything to you."

"I like you more and more at every moment. Come! Let's go and hunt for the materials. I am going to make you my greatest sword ever."

With that Zoro is drag out of the dungeon towards the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are we going?"

"See that volcano over there? We are going there to hunt the Uragaan."

"Uragaan?"

"It's a dragon with rare ores on his back. I don't always hunt it unless the swordsman is as strong as you."

Zoro just look towards the mountains and continue eating his meal. They have been walking for a day and it is not an easy path but she never seems to be tired. Most girls are already at their limit by now but she kept chit chattering with him all the way asking about his adventures and sometimes seems to be talking his katanas. If her tummy didn't rumble so loudly, they probably would have kept walking till they reach the mountains.

"Your katanas are sad that they hurt their master." She suddenly said out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Don't ever use your katana to cut yourself again. They will feel sad that they are used against their will to hurt their master. They like you which is not easy especially for this black blade. If you are not strong enough it won't recognize you, don't mention cutting your enemies for you. You are truly a great swordsman."

Zoro rub his scars at his ankle "I did it to save my nakama."

"Baka, have you forgotten that the swords are also your nakama? Baka baka baka!"

Zoro stare at her in shock. He never thought of it that way. Sword is a swordsman nakama, not a tool eh. I like that idea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You never told me that the dragon bath in lava."

"Well you should have guess since it live in a volcano! Shut up and do more damage but don't KILL it. It will be a pain in the ass to find another one." Xyllia shout at Zoro as she tried her best to mine the minerals off the dragon's back.

"You also never told me you never did this before."

"That is because I never met a swordsman that is strong enough! Now SHUT UP AND LET ME CONCENTRATE!"

_Sigh._ Zoro thought to himself. _I can easily kill this beast with three blows but it is tough when you are meant to just distract it…..Damn it is hard to not kill something that is after your life and not kill it. This is getting annoying. Slicing off it's legs is not consider as killing it right?_

It was then the stupid dragon changed it's attack and start rolling and slam into Zoro. The impact was so great Zoro can hardly block it before sending it flying.

_Fxxk! This is harder than I thought._

"Just a little more, hold on!" Shout Xyllia clinging on it's back with one hand and mining with another.

_Damn I must also be careful not to cut her. This crazy woman! How far can you go for a good material?!_

"YES! I GOT IT!WOAH!" Xyllia wave the stone in her arms towards Zoro which cause her to lose her grip on the Uragaan.

"BAKA!" shout Zoro as he jump to her rescue.

He quickly grasp her by the waist and quickly run towards the exit tunnel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*pant pant pant*

"That was fun!"

"FUN?! DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR THAT DRAGON AGAIN! WHAT IF I DIDN'T MANAGE TO SAVE YOU! YOU BAKA!"

Xyllia rub her ears and murmured under her breath "There is no need to shout. There is no stronger swordsman than you. Even if there are, it doesn't mean I will risk my life to make a sword for them. Usually I will just tell them about the dragon and wait for them to come back with the materials. I followed you because I want you to come back. I don't care if they don't come back."

Zoro pretend that he didn't hear her but his tone changed significantly after that outburst. He also don't get why he care for this talkative little woman. When he saw her falling off the dragon, his heart almost stopped. Even at the fight with Mr. 3 the despair of losing his nakama is incompatible with the thought of losing her. Why? He just met her today isn't it?

With the puzzling thoughts Zoro left her to start forging his sword.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro just open the door and a hot blast of air hit his face.

"Damn! It is so hot! How did she manage to not suffocate in here? I should get her some ice or -"

Zoro stood there speechless while staring at the girl that is only wear a tube and short pants. Her body is covered in dirt and sweat and Zoro found this incredibly sexy. He can feel his mouth dried up when he trace a drop of from her cheek to her neck then drip and disappeared between her breasts.

He would have lose control and pounce on her right there and then if she didn't turn around and broke into a dazzling smile.

"Zoro! What a coincidence! I was just about to get you!"

" This will be real quick." Before his brain can function, Xyllia had already slice the palm of his hand and Zoro can see his blood dripping into the sword mold.

"What are you doing?"

"A great sword need a soul. So by putting your blood into it, you gave the sword a part of your soul. Now the bond between both of you will never be broken. Even if both of you are separated, you will find each other back one day."

"Will I find you back one day?" Zoro asked surprising himself. _Why would you want to see her again?_

"What did you say? I can't hear you."

"Nothing. Just asking when it will be done." Zoro quickly answered and secretly glad that the red glow of the metals covered up his blush.

"Soon. Give me another hour. Go sit there if you want."

Zoro sit there and studied her dungeon but there is nothing much to learn. So he spend the rest of the hour staring at her swinging hammer after hammer on the metal. How did such a little body like hers have so much power?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's done!" Xyllia swing the sword playfully in front of Zoro.

It's a beautiful blade. Silver with blue craving running from the hilt to the end of the sword. The hilt is simple black with a single Sapphire decorating it. Zoro reach for it and found it surprising light despite that it is almost half of his height.

" I make it longer than your usual ones. From what you told me, Mihawk can slice a ship in half. I think half of it is because of his swordsmanship the other half should be due to his blade length. Because if the length of the sword is longer, the motion…."

Zoro tone out and keep staring at the pair of red lips that is open and closing. Like seducing him to kiss it. _Hell! When did I turn into a pervert like curly-eyebrows?_

He would have done it if Xylia did not suddenly pluck his hair.

"Ouch what is that for?!"

"Shut up and watch!"

Zoro mouth drop open when he see his hair got cut into half the moment it touch the blade. How sharp is this sword to manage to pull off something like that?

"Just like this and you are surprise? You are looking down on me sword making skills. Here take this failure, I am going to tell you how strong this blade is."

_This is a failure? What the hell it look as good as the best katana in the market._ While thinking that, Xyllia had already swung the blade. With just one slice, the Daito that Zoro is holding got slice in half.

"So what are you going to name it?"

"Elen Galad, Starlight. "

"Elen Galad? What language is that?"

"I not really sure. It's my father's native tongue and as you know I am not sure where he is from but since he is the one that taught me sword making, I always name my swords in that language as a form of honoring him. So do you like that name?"

"Starlight is a pretty name but I don't see anything that resemble a star here. Is it the cravings?"

"Glad you asked. Come lets go outside."

Xyllia is so happy and excited that she didn't notice Zoro returned her grasp tightly.

"Is a full moon! Perfect!"

The moment the moonlight shine on the katana, Zoro saw is a star emerging from the middle of the deep blue sapphire.

"Is this why you name it Starlight?"

"Partly but not quite. Give it a few swings and see."

Zoro did just that and was surprise when the blade seems to melt into darkness leaving nothing but a thin silver light like the tail of a meteor with every stroke.

"Beautiful right? The blade will merge with the surroundings making it hard for the enemy to see your attacks. Also do you see the silver light?"

Zoro nodded his head.

"Good! That means Starlight acknowledge you. This thin line can only be seen by it's master after it's maker, me. It will glow a light blue when it made impact with it's enemy. Good to use when in complete darkness right?"

"It is good but not necessary. I rely on my ears when I am in complete darkness."

"I know you will say that so I leave this till the last."

Zoro rub his eyes to confirm what he just saw. Did the katana just shrink? He continue to stare in awe as the sword continue to shrink to the size of his earring.

"Tadah! It can change into an earring when you don't need it. Very convenient don't you think?"

"Yes."

"So can you squad down so I can put it on for you? You are too tall! "

Zoro obediently followed and he can feel himself heating up as her hot breath blow on his ears as she try to clip it on his right ear(the one without the three katana)

"Hehehe so Zoro do you like it?"

"How to change it back?"

"Easy. Just pull it from your ear and swing. I made it into a clipping earring so it will be easier to take out. Am I smart?"

"How much do I have to pay you?"

"Nothing! Just let me join your crew as your ship's weapon maker."

A little taken back, Zoro stammered "I am not the captain. I can't decide."

"You mean Luffy-san? He agreed the moment I said I can make Sunny shoot laser from it's eyes."

"Erm…."Zoro scratch his head, unsure of what to say. Here he was worrying that he will never see her again after he leave this island and all for nothing for she is following him.

"You don't want me to join?"

"No, just wondering why you want to journey with us. We are pirates after all."

"So? I am also once a mafia. To me no matter what do you do as long you do what you think its right it doesn't matter what the society label you as. As for why I want to join is of course that I want to be there to see you when you become the world's best swordsman with my sword. I want to be the blacksmith of the world's best swordsman." She said with a smile so dazzling that Zoro know he will remember for the rest of his life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you smiling at?"

"Just thinking about the time I propose to you after you said you want to be the blacksmith of the world's best swordsman." Zoro put down the sword he been polishing and turn to hug his wife.

"Oh that time. I remember that I rejected you. How can you smile after you remember me rejecting you?"

"Because that is when I realize I am in love with the world's best sword maker."

"Eeeeee you are so cheesy the world's greatest swordsman." Xyllia chucked as Zoro tickle her in revenge.

"Eeeeeek where are you putting your hands?"

"On your boobs my love."

"Eeeeeeeeee you pervert!"

"Only for you my love."

"Why did I agreed marrying you?"

"Because I love you."


End file.
